So Much?
by hatchet
Summary: Kagome wakes from a sleep...


"So Much?"

It was the middle of the night, And it was cold. Kagome was laying in her bed, Staring at the ceiling. Thinking, Of nothing. 'Why can't I sleep' She asked herself in her mind. But then she heard a sound. She jumped up in panic, "Whos there!" She said innocently.

She lays back down "But have been a rabbit." She said to herself trying to calm down. She stared at the ceiling and thought. About her mother, her brother, but most of all. Inuyasha. 'Why must he love her?' She thought to herself as she laid on her bed. 'Wait. Why, do I care? I mean its not like...' she paused her thought. '...do I love him?' she thought.

--

He sat upon the branch of a tall tree. Staring down upon her room entrance. 'How do I tell her...' He thought as he stared down.

He thinks to himself 'How? How will I tell her I love her.' He sees her come out of her room. 'She looks so beautiful.' He stares upon her not knowing that she was doing the same. They locked eyes. But little did he know the moment was going to be ruined with a light "SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud "Thump!" Inuyasha looked up. "Why'd you do that?" he said lightly. "Your such a peeping tom!" she said almost whispering. "What do you mean!"

Inuyasha said picking himself up off the ground. "Don't play dumb with me! I saw you staring at me in the tree!" Inuyasha, who was now standing up, looked down at her. "I was just thinking." He said with passion in his eyes. "'Bout what?" she asked him with the same look in hers. They pause for a few seconds. "About how I was going to tell you something." He said with the same look. Kagome paused and got closer. "What did you need to tell me Inuyasha?"

He paused and looked away for a brief second and looked back. "I wanted to tell you..." he said as he got closer to her face. "I love you..." Kagome's heart stopped. She looked at him. He looked at her. Ask they move closer, then, they share a kiss.

Inuyasha and Kagome broke the kiss about 10 seconds after. 'Is this real?' They both thought. Kagome look at Inuyasha. And finally Inuyasha said "You should be getting to bed now Kagome..." She look at him a said "Yeah, I guess..."

She turned around and Inuyahsha followed her. She layed back in her bed, and Inuyasha pulled the covers over her. "Good night Kagome.." he said as he turned around. Kagome sprang up as he was at the door. "Wait, Inuyasha." He turned back around and looked at her "Yeah Kagome?" he said looking at her. She paused for a seconds, which seemed like an eternity to Inuyasha. "Please don't go…" She said with an innocent voice. "I don't want to be alone tonight…" He looked at her with a smirk, and walked back to her bed.

He sat down beside her bed. "No…." She said with lust in her eyes. He look at her with a confused look. But, when she moved over and pulled the covers up, He knew what she wanted. He laid down with her and she pulled up the cover. She moved around so shed face him. They look at each other for about 5 seconds and Inuyasha moved in for another kiss. But, Kagome had other thoughts on her mind. "You know what?" She said putting a finger to his mouth. "You look really uncomfortable in that shirt…" He knew where this was going. "haha I think I know what you want." He sat up and took of his shirt. Kagome looked happy and smirked. She held him and he held her.

At this point Inuyasha and Kagome wanted each other. But Kagome was going to tease Inuyasha before anything happened. Kagome raised up and started biting on Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha moaned. Kagome trailed down Inuyasha's chest, down his stomach and to his pants. Kagome got frustrated with the belt, but she got it off. Inuyasha's pants raised and Kagome got even happier. "Heh heh" she laughed deviously. "Looks like someone's enjoying this."

Inuyasha looked at her smiling. "haha, ya think?" Kagome played with the lump in his pants for a few seconds. Then she pulled them down. Her eyes widened. "Wow. Your big Inuyasha…" She blushed. Kagome grabbed hold of his manhood. "Your thick too!" She started stroking his manhood, Inuyasha moaned. Kagome stopped for a second. "Wow its hot tonight." She said pulling her shirt off.

Inuyasha looked at her breasts that had a sort of fabric over it. "What that thing Kagome?" He asked. Kagome had forgot about this being the feudal era and remember that bras weren't invented yet. "Its called a bra. In my time there used to help women's breasts from sagging." I

nuyasha look at the device and poked at it, which also hit Kagome's breast. Kagome got even more turned on than she already was, thanks to Inuyasha's long pointy nails. "Want to take it off for me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Sure.." he said. Kagome turned around and pulled up her hair. Inuyasha tried to take the unfamiliar device off, but he got frustrated. Inuyasha took his sharp nail and cut the device off. Kagome laughed. "Well that's one way of taking it off." She turned around and Inuyasha, who was soft because of the long conversation, stared at her beast.

His manhood raised again. "Is that for me?" Kagome said look at the long manhood. She laid him back down and when down again, Taking hold of it. She stared stroking again, but went faster. She look at it. "Oh wow that was fast." She saw a little drop come out of the head of it. "Oh, haha, that's pre-cum" she said correcting herself. She bent her head down. And lick the head of Inuyasha's manhood. "mmm.." she said "That's pretty good." She said licking her lips, and staring at Inuyasha. "Please Kagome, stop teasing me. I'm going to explode…" Kagome looked at him. "All over me?" she asked. "If you want me too…" He answered. Kagome smiled. She slowly wrapped her lips around his manhood. Slowly she took combinations of sucks and licks. Inuyasha moaned in pleasure. Kagome went faster. She sucked harder and with one final suck, Kagome's mouth filled with cum.

The liquid came out her mouth and onto her chest. "You came." she said with his juices still in her mouth. Inuyasha sat up, and grabbed Kagome, and flipped around. "It your turn!" He said with an evil look in his eye. He pulled off her pant with no hesitation. Inuyasha nibbled on Kagome's ear. "oh..." she moaned. As Inuyasha rubbed on her womenhood. "Inuyasha," she moaned "Please don't tease me..." she pleded, but that didn't stop the dog demon from nibbling her ear lobs. "ooo.." she moaned. Inuyasha stuck his finger into her. "AH!" she moan as she felt the tip of his finger in her.

As this was going on, she got wetter and wetter. Inuyasha moved his fingers in and out of her. "Please, more! I want more!" she begged. "Really?" he said as hes pulled his fingers out of her. He moved his head to her thighs and spred them open. He nibbled his way down her inner thighs. She moved her legs up so he could pull off her panties. He bit onto the top of her underwear and pulled down. He look at her pussy for about 5 mintines untill Kagome looked down at him. "Do you like it?" she said spreading her legs farther. Inuyasha looked at her. "I love it..." Kagome looked back at him "Oh really?" she said with lust in her voice. "What about this?" with that, Kagome spread apart her the lips of her pussy, And made a quick moan as she did.

Inuyasha couldn't take anymore, He sat up and pulled his pants off. "please... i want it." Kagome said as she looked at him. She knew what was coming. She wanted it. As Inyasha stuck himself into her, He could feel the walls of her cave in around his manhood. "Oh Yes!" she said as he moved in and out, slowly. Inuyasha got faster. And as he banged into her thighs, she moan in pleaser. "More!" she said lightly as she remembered the others were asleep. "oh. Inuyasha.." she said as he continued. "Fuck me..." she said lightly.

She felt him swich their posision. She was on top of him. He moaned "kagome..." She moaned with him. "Kagome!" he said lightly "I'm gonna cum..." he said "No! not yet!" Kagome said as he almost reached her climax. "Ok. I'll hold it.." Kagome went faster, sweat dripping off her body. Inuyasha held it. "NOW!" She said loudly. Inuyasha pulled himself out of her, got up and let Kagome put himself in her mouth again. The cum dripped out of her mouth, and dripped off her chin. She swallowed all his juices, and licked her lips. "mmm.." she said with a naugthty look in her eye. Inuyasha layed down and held Kagome. For a second it was quite. When Inuyasha held her closer, he closed his eyes. "Kagome. I love you so much..." he said still holding her. Kagome had a tear in her eye, "So much? I love you too Inuyasha..." She said, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
